Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Leland is incredably proud to see how protective and loving Jarred is being towards his little brother Max and Jarred does a 2nd thing to make him proud. If you read Electric Love you might understand this story a little bit better but can follow w/out


Disclaimer: I don't own Monk. I never have and I never will. You can tell that because I never would have taken Trudy from him.

* * *

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day

Leland watched proudly as his now oldest child snuggled in the bed with his little brother. Max had been set up days before and now had to wear a shock bracelet for what seemed to the family like forever. It was **hell **for him when those damn shocks went off just like it was **hell **for the whole family. Leland could understand now how Monk was feeling when Trudy had to wear that damn bracelet. He could understand why Monk did what he did but as Max closed his eyes and went to sleep he looked peaceful and serene… just like Jennifer did the last time he had seen her.

When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away.

_"Dad," Jarred had asked earlier that day, "is there ever a time when doing the right thing isn't easy"_

_Leland chuckled slightly and ruffled Jarred's hair. _

"_I think a better question," he said, "is, is doing the right thing ever easy"_

"_What do you do," Jarred asked, "If your heart tells you to do something but your head and other people tell you it's not the right thing to do"_

_Leland know what the boy was talking about and he would have known even if he wasn't a detective._

An enchanted moment, and it sees me through

Jarred watched to see if his brother was asleep. He was breathing steadily and his eyes were closed but Jarred could see Max wasn't totally asleep yet. He had to wait until Max was asleep. He **couldn't **do this while his brother was awake. He **wouldn't **let Max feel guilty.

It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you.

_"In most cases," Leland explained, "You have to listen to both your heart and your head. Talking from experience though sometimes your heart doesn't shut up no matter what your head… or other people tell you."_

"_I know that feeling," Jarred said with a sigh of frustration._

"_And your heart," Leland said, "in this case is right. Your head is speaking from fear and other people are speaking from their… never mind where other people are speaking from."_

And can you feel the love tonight?

Jarred knew how those bracelets worked. There was a tiny button, the size of a pin-point and if it was pressed with a small thing the bracelet would release. It couldn't be off for more then 30 seconds however because it was monitored. If someone wasn't wearing it they would know. But Jarred knew that he couldn't stand to see his brother hurting for even another second.

It is where we are

_Jarred laughed. He knew what his dad meant._

"_Can people really talk from that place," he teased._

"_Not literally no," Leland said, "except in cartoons. I just meant that other people aren't thinking"_

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

After Jarred knew his brother was asleep he tiptoed out of the room and went into the kitchen. He got a pushpin from the kitchen drawer.

"Science project," he explained, "finishing touches"

It was as good an excuse as any and a more believable excuse then most. Jarred was very studious.

That we got this far

_Jarred nodded._

"_I'm gonna ride my bike over to the library," he said_

"_Or better yet," Leland replied, "I'll drive you over"_

"_I might be awhile"_

"_I'll wait," Leland promised_

And can you feel the love tonight?

"Do you need any help with this project," Karen asked

Jarred smiled.

"I got it mom," he said, "I love you"

"I love you buddy," Karen replied, "Are you sure you're good with the project"

"I'm sure," Jarred said, "although I am working on another independent project that I could use you to lend a hand on"

How it's laid to rest

_When Jarred said he might be awhile he wasn't kidding. He came out of the library with about fifteen pages of notes._

"_What's that," Leland asked._

"_Oh, just something I'm doing for a project," Jarred explained, "it's complicated. I'll explain it all tomorrow"_

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Jarred tiptoed upstairs without waking his 4-year-old brother. He was small for his age and Max was big for his. Max was still young enough to believe in magic. He kissed him on the forehead and used the pushpin to release the shock bracelet from his brother. He knew he only had a short time to do what he needed to do now.

Believe the very best.

_Karen made hot dogs and fries (a rare treat in their family) and even let the boys have soda that night. Unfortunately a level 10 shock went off causing Max to spill his soda all over himself._

"_I'm such a klutz," Max said tearfully_

"_No you're not," Jarred said intentionally spilling his drink all over himself, "Look I did it too"_

_That caused Max to giggle._

There's a time for everyone if they only learn

Quickly and quietly he put the bracelet right on himself just before a shock went off.

'Damn,' he thought to himself, 'and that was a little one'

He snuggled up to his brother and fell asleep. Sleep was not completed that night as he woke up about 19 times from shocks. His only thought when he experienced it was 'THANK GOD IT'S NOT MAX!"

That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn

"Hey buddy," Leland said to Max, "How did you sleep?"

"GREAT," Max said excitedly, "I didn't even wake up even one time!"

"Did you now," Leland asked smiling.

His smile disappeared when he saw an exhausted Jarred come downstairs.

"How'd you sleep last night," he asked Jarred.

There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors

"I've had better nights sleep," Jarred admitted

"Hey Max," Leland said, " why don't you go pick out a video?"

Max excitedly scurried away.

"Here's something interesting," Leland said, "Max slept really well last night. He didn't even wake up one time"

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager

"Yes I put it on myself," Jarred said, "I couldn't stand to see him suffering. He doesn't know. I told him it was just a magic trick"

Leland looked at his son. He couldn't have been more proud.

Beats in time with yours

"Please don't tell him dad. The last thing ((jumps)) I need is for him to feel guilty about it when it's not his fault."

"Is this the same kid who liked to tease his brother all the time?"

"I haven't been that kid since Jennifer… disappeared"

Max came into the kitchen.

And can you feel the love tonight?

"How about this one," Max said, "it's a new one"

"Oh yeah," Jarred said, "That's one that I made"

For the 2nd time today Leland looked at his son.

"Jarred, you made a video?"

"Last night after dinner," Jarred explained

It is where we are

After breakfast they set up the video. It was a video of Jennifer. It started with the most recent picture of her and showed many others. Jarred had music playing in the background as the he spoke.

"This is my sister," he began

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

"She was taken a few months ago and we miss her like crazy. She was the oldest and she has a stuffed dog name DONO. If you see her please contact us at 1(898)424-3738. If you are the person who took her just bring her back. Nobody will bother you… we just want Jennifer back.

That we got this far

"And Jennifer if you're watching this we love you."

He turned off the TV.

"What do you ((jump)) think," he asked

Karen had tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart I love it," she said

And can you feel the love tonight?

"So do I," Leland said, "It has to be modified **just a little bit **but it's perfect"

"If it's perfect why does it need to be changed," Max asked.

"Because," Leland explained, "whoever took her can't be ignored"

"Dad he won't or she won't bring her back if he or she thinks there's a risk in it for him or her"

Leland thought about that and realized he was right.

How it's laid to rest

"Actually," he said with a smile, "it's perfect. Karen do you think you can get this on TV?"

"Um… is the ocean blue? Of course I can"

"You know what," Leland said, "I think we should take a trip to the ICE CREAM SHOPPE."

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

The boys cheered. They loved the ICE CREAM SHOPPE and they had not been there in a long time.

"Can we go to Moral Bears The Movie after," Max asked

"You know what," Leland said, "Of course we can"

The boys cheered again.

Believe the very best.

The kids really had the best day they had in a long time. Leland watched as the boys chatted on excitedly about this or that. Jarred would act funny sometimes causing his brother to laugh. Finally everything was right. As for Jennifer… well that's a story for another day.


End file.
